


Ever After High as Winx

by uniquecellest



Category: Ever After High, Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: In which our favorite next generation of fairytale friends have a different life. The life of fairies, witches, and specialists. Join them as they discover love, friendship, and their magic. The first three seasons of Winx Club and rewriting them EAH characters.S1: Ashlynn has always been homeschooled, but today she is starting high school and her parents have agreed to allow her to go Alfea, school for fairies. There she meets Apple White, Raven Queen, Briar Beauty, and Cerise Hood. They say high school is exciting but nothing as far as Ashlynn is experiencing. And who is this exciting nature loving guy who has caught her eye?S2: As Red Fountain is ready to open their new school with their fairy friends and new witchy pals, a new group of fairies and their specialists friends find a new girl just before the opening and find out that a new villain is rising underground and it's up to them to stop this new threat. But when they kidnap one of them, can they save her and stop the villain?S3: Summer vacation has arrived, even if it is short. But Duchess and her friends are facing a much greater evil. The Evil Queen, as she escapes her prison and starts wrecking havoic?





	Ever After High as Winx

Hi guys, this is just the kick starter for this series/trilogy. As you can guess, there will be a different group of Winx and Specialists for each installment. Some will be reused, and others I need help with, submitting OC's or other characters from EAH are highly appreciated.

S1 characters:

Ashlynn

Raven

Apple

Briar

Hopper

Cerise

Hunter

Humphrey

Dexter

 

S2 Characters:

Maddie

Bunny

Lizzie

White Queen's Daughter (I will give her a name)

Darling

Alistair (should he be with Bunny or Maddie?)

Chase

Jack Horner as the Evil Professor

 

S3 Characters (Help me with more girls to be used and their love interests please!):

Duchess

Cedar

Nathan "Nate" Nutcracker

Sparrow Tucker

Meeshell as Tala

Evil Queen as Valtor

 

Reused Characters:

Jackie Frost as Icy

Courtly Jester as Darcey

Faybelle Thorn as Stromy

 

Characters I need help EAH characters for:

Faragonda

Saladin

Darkhar

Griffin

Diaspro

 

Again, thanks in advance for suggesting other EAH characters that aren't being used and/or OC's to be used.

 


End file.
